


A Birthday To Remember

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: Destiel One Shots Fluffy and Smutty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes Dean's 30th Birthday very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday To Remember

Dean groaned as he slammed baby’s door. Today was his 30th birthday so he had decided to go to this little strip club find a hot chick and have some fun. He had been at the place for about an hour and several of the strippers had seemed interested but none of them had blue eyes that could see into his soul. None of their lips were pink enough, the right size and they didn’t seem dry yet oh so soft at the same time. After trying to find someone who at least caught his interest Dean had finally given up went to a store got some beer and headed back to the bunker.  
Dean got a few steps from the car when he realised that he wasn’t holding any bag. He groaned again and went back to the car and got his back this time closing the door easier. As he headed into the place that him and Sam and sometimes Cas considered home he was confused to see the lights off except for his room.  
“Sam?” He called out as he closed the door. No answer. Dean took his angel knife out and looked around as he walked to his room. Before he left Sam hadn’t said that he would be leaving but knowing him he went out to get some more rabbit food.  
Dean figured that since he had already called out there was no need to pretend that he wasn’t there so he turned on the light as he walked down the hall. When he entered his room didn’t know what to expect but he definitely wasn’t expecting what he saw.  
Laying in the middle of Dean’s bed was a naked Cas eyes closed, mouth slightly opened as he slowly stroked his cock. Dean couldn’t do anything but just sand there eyes wide in disbelief. After a second Dean came back to his senses and said “Cas, what the hell?”. Cas opened his eyes a little and looked into Dean’s and said" Happy Birthday Dean.. I’m your present.“ Dean slowly walked into his room closing the door behind him and swallowing hard. Cashier’s eyes were once again closed as he ran his hand over his chest and pinches his nipples.  
“Cas, are you sure?” Dean managed to mutter just above a whisper as he stared at the beautiful angel in front of him. Cas didn’t say anything he just nodded as he moaned out “Dean!” Dean slowly made his way to the bed as he squeezed his hard on through his jeans that now were so tight; that they looked like they were painted on. Dean stood at the end of the bed watching Cas. As he watched him he took his flannel off leaving him in a fitted wife beater. Cas who had opened his eyes was now watching Dean. “ If you want anymore off you’ll have to take it off yourself angel.” Dean said in a low deep voice.  
Cas slowly sat up and stopped rubbing himself. He got on his knees and crawled to the end of the bed and looked at Dean. This was Castiel’s idea to begin with but now he was confused on how to continue. He moved onto his knees and looked at Dean with confused yet lust filled eyes. Dean could tell Cas wasn’t sure what to do so he took Cas’s hand and moved it to his chest. Cas ran his hand down Dean’s chest and scooted closer. Dean licked his lips and used one hand to lift Cas’s chin so that they were now looking into each others eyes. Dean then lowered his head until he could feel Castiel’s breath against his face. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips into Cas’s.  
Cas went still for a second before he was pushing his lips back into Dean’s. The kiss started off sweet, light, and easy but that only lasted for a minute. Soon they were pushing their lips into each others as hard as they could. Dean used the hand that wasn’t holding Cas’s chin and grabbed a fist full of his hair and gently pulled it. Cas opened his mouth in shock and Dean used that to push his tongue into Castiel’s mouth an explore it.  
As Dean explored his mouth Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s chest. He then moved both of his hands to the bottoms of Dean’s shirt and slowly pulled it up. Dean broke the kiss so that Cas could pull his shirt off. Once his shirt was off Dean decided that it was going to slow and took a step back and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes. Cas sat there staring at him. When all of his clothes were off Dean stepped back close to Cas. Neither of them moved they just let their eyes roam the others body.  
Dean’s yes widen as he really looked at Cas’s dick. Cas was at least 9 in long,he was thick and he his head was mushroom shape, red and leaking precum. Dean wasn’t small he was 8in not as thick as Cas but thick and his head was leaking just as much. After a second Cas pulled Dean close and kissed him. This time he took the lead. As they kissed Cas ran his hand down Dean’s back and stopped just before his ass. He used the hand that was on Dean’s back to pull him onto the bed. Once they were on the bed Cas flipped them so that he was on top. Dean tried to flip them but Cas wouldn’t let him. “ This is about you.” Cas said after breaking the kiss to kiss down Dean neck and throat.  
Dean wasn’t used to anything being about him but hearing Cas say that he decided to just go with it. Cas smiled and gently bit at Dean’s sweet spot when he felt him relax. Dean took a deep breath and shut his eyes as Cas sucked and gently bit is sweet spot right at his adams apple. Cas stopped sucking on his spot and started kissing down Dean’s body stopping at his nipples to bite and pinch them. Dean made a light whimpering sound as Cas twisted his left nipple and bit and sucked on his right before switching. Cas did this for a few minutes before kissing his way farther down and blowing on Dean’s belly button. He then moved down one leg kissing it before moving to the other. “Cas… touch me.” Dean said in a low sultry voice. “I am Dean.” Cas replied just as he twisted one of Dean’s nipples to prove his point. “Not like that.” Dean groaned. “Then how?” Cas replied smirking. The longer he was here with Dean the more he felt like he knew what he was doing. “ My co–cock.” Dean replied.  
Cas nodded then said “ Your wish is my command.” Cas stopped pinching Dean’s nipples and used both hands to pick Dean’s hard on up and slowly started rubbing it. Dean groaned and covered his mouth embarrassed. “Don’t.. I want to hear you.” Castiel said as he bent down and took Dean into his mouth. “Fuck!” Dean groaned out as he tossed his head to the side. “ Cas.. not gonna be able to last with your mouth.“Dean managed to mumble out. Cas only lowered his head farther. Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas suck him. After a second he pulled Cas off of his cock and said “Want to cum..with you in me.” Cas just blinked in surprise.  
Dean gave Cas a small smile before flipping over and sticking his ass in the air. “You need to prepare me. Lube in the drawer.” Dean told him. Cas managed to get up and grab the lube before he sat back behind Dean. Cas stared at Dean’s pretty little hole and licked his lips. He had to taste Dean. Cas bent down and quickly licked Dean’s hole. “Fuck!” Dean moaned out. Cas did it again this time slower. Dean moaned louder and pushed back. Cas licked his lips then licked Dean again. After a few minutes Dean loosened up and Cas stiffened his tongue and entered Dean slowly tongue fucking him. “Yes! Ohh!ahh!! "Dean moaned out as he started pushing back on Cas’s tongue. After doing this for a couple of minutes Cas poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it up before inserting a digit beside his tongue. This new feeling had Dean moaning louder. Cas sucked Dean with his finger and tongue for a few minutes before he removed his tongue and added another finger. He then began scissoring him.” So tight.“ Cas groaned and Dean squeezed his fingers.  
"Need you now.. can’t wait.” Dean said as he flipped himself over keeping Cas in him. “Arenyoy sure?” Cas asked. Dean nodded before moaning “Fuck me Cas.” Cas removed his finger and lubed his cock up before lining up with Dean’s hole. Dean’s eyes were open and he looked into Cas’s eyes and nodded. Cas pulled Dean closer before slowly entering him. “So tight! Fuck!” Cas groaned out. He stopped when he saw Dean’s face scrunched up in pain. “Dean?” He asked concerned. “I’m fine.. just gotta adjust."Dean said! Cas nodded and bent down and kissed Dean. Fates a moment Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist and pulled Cas farther in. When Dean did that Cas thrusted and entered him all the way. At the same time seeing his cock disappear completely inside of Dean caused his wings to come out.  
Dean’s eyes widen at the sight of Cas’s wings. They were black and silver and beautiful. "Wow!” Dean said looking at them. “Can I?” Dean asked as he slowly moved his hips in a circle. Cas nodded knowing what Dean wanted. Cas bent down and kissed Dean as Dean slowly ran his fingers over his wings. Dean first touched his butter feathers then he touched the feather closer to his shoulder blades as he did this Cas groaned. Cas started to slowly rock in and out of Dean. At first Dean just made light moans but when Cas angled his hips and thruster deeper Dean arched his back and pulled Cas’s wings while moaning “right there.” Cas nodded and started thrusting into Dean at the same angle over and over! “Fuck! Yes!” Dean moaned. “Damn you’re squeezing me so tight.” Cas groaned as he picked up his pace.  
“Harder!” Dean moaned out as he pinched his own nipple with one hand and pulled at Castiel’s wing with the other. Cas started thrusting harder and faster. He would pull almost completely out before thrusting back in as hard and deep as he could landing on Dean prostate every time! “Yes!! Yes!” Dean groaned out as he felt the build up. Cas continued to Fuck Dean as he bit on Dean neck and sucked his claim onto Dean. “Fuck!” Cas groaned. Dean started trying to meet Cas thrust with his own. “ so close! I’m so close!” He groaned. Dean moved his hand to touch himself but Can stopped him. “You’re gonna cum just from my cock.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear like it was a secret.  
Dean’s eyes opened a little in surprised and he looked at Cas through his lust blown eyes and managed to say “yes!” Cas started thrusting harder, faster, and deeper than he already was and he pulled at Dean’s nipples. “Yes!! FUCK!! OHHJ! AHHH!! CAS!!!” Dean screamed as his balls pulled closer to his body and he came on his and Cas’s stomach. Cas continued to fuck Dean through his orgasm. He thruster three more times before Dean clamping down on his cock became to much as he shoot his load into Dean while quietly muttering “Dean” over and over.  
As Cas and Dean came down from the best orgasm that either of them had ever felt they looked into each other’s eyes and rested their heads together. After a few minutes Cas gently pulled out of Dean and played down beside him. The two of them looked around the room and noticed it was destroyed because of Castiel’s grace but neither of them cared. Cas pulled Dean close and kissed his neck and whispered to him ’~“ I love you Dean. Happy Birthday!” Dean smiled and said “ love you to!” Before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of being wrapped in Cas’s arms. They would clean up and deal with the mess later but for now they were happy and content right where they were!  
Destiel nsfw bottom!dean top!cas bareback pwp creampie rimming blowjob wing!kink nipple play  
7 notes Aug 25th, 2015

 

MORE YOU MIGHT LIKE

cassondrawinchester  
Birthday porn from Blackwater101  
cassondrawinchester:  
Birthday to Remember- Destiel  
Dean groaned as he slammed baby’s door. Today was his 30th birthday so he had decided to go to this little strip club find a hot chick and have some fun. He had been at the place for about an hour and several of the strippers had seemed interested but none of them had blue eyes that could see into his soul. None of their lips were pink enough, the right size and they didn’t seem dry yet oh so soft at the same time. After trying to find someone who at least caught his interest Dean had finally given up went to a store got some beer and headed back to the bunker.  
Dean got a few steps from the car when he realised that he wasn’t holding any bag. He groaned again and went back to the car and got his back this time closing the door easier. As he headed into the place that him and Sam and sometimes Cas considered home he was confused to see the lights off except for his room.  
“Sam?” He called out as he closed the door. No answer. Dean took his angel knife out and looked around as he walked to his room. Before he left Sam hadn’t said that he would be leaving but knowing him he went out to get some more rabbit food.  
Dean figured that since he had already called out there was no need to pretend that he wasn’t there so he turned on the light as he walked down the hall. When he entered his room didn’t know what to expect but he definitely wasn’t expecting what he saw.  
Laying in the middle of Dean’s bed was a naked Cas eyes closed, mouth slightly opened as he slowly stroked his cock. Dean couldn’t do anything but just sand there eyes wide in disbelief. After a second Dean came back to his senses and said “Cas, what the hell?”. Cas opened his eyes a little and looked into Dean’s and said" Happy Birthday Dean.. I’m your present.“ Dean slowly walked into his room closing the door behind him and swallowing hard. Cashier’s eyes were once again closed as he ran his hand over his chest and pinches his nipples.  
“Cas, are you sure?” Dean managed to mutter just above a whisper as he stared at the beautiful angel in front of him. Cas didn’t say anything he just nodded as he moaned out “Dean!” Dean slowly made his way to the bed as he squeezed his hard on through his jeans that now were so tight; that they looked like they were painted on. Dean stood at the end of the bed watching Cas. As he watched him he took his flannel off leaving him in a fitted wife beater. Cas who had opened his eyes was now watching Dean. “ If you want anymore off you’ll have to take it off yourself angel.” Dean said in a low deep voice.  
Cas slowly sat up and stopped rubbing himself. He got on his knees and crawled to the end of the bed and looked at Dean. This was Castiel’s idea to begin with but now he was confused on how to continue. He moved onto his knees and looked at Dean with confused yet lust filled eyes. Dean could tell Cas wasn’t sure what to do so he took Cas’s hand and moved it to his chest. Cas ran his hand down Dean’s chest and scooted closer. Dean licked his lips and used one hand to lift Cas’s chin so that they were now looking into each others eyes. Dean then lowered his head until he could feel Castiel’s breath against his face. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips into Cas’s.  
Cas went still for a second before he was pushing his lips back into Dean’s. The kiss started off sweet, light, and easy but that only lasted for a minute. Soon they were pushing their lips into each others as hard as they could. Dean used the hand that wasn’t holding Cas’s chin and grabbed a fist full of his hair and gently pulled it. Cas opened his mouth in shock and Dean used that to push his tongue into Castiel’s mouth an explore it.  
As Dean explored his mouth Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s chest. He then moved both of his hands to the bottoms of Dean’s shirt and slowly pulled it up. Dean broke the kiss so that Cas could pull his shirt off. Once his shirt was off Dean decided that it was going to slow and took a step back and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes. Cas sat there staring at him. When all of his clothes were off Dean stepped back close to Cas. Neither of them moved they just let their eyes roam the others body.  
Dean’s yes widen as he really looked at Cas’s dick. Cas was at least 9 in long,he was thick and he his head was mushroom shape, red and leaking precum. Dean wasn’t small he was 8in not as thick as Cas but thick and his head was leaking just as much. After a second Cas pulled Dean close and kissed him. This time he took the lead. As they kissed Cas ran his hand down Dean’s back and stopped just before his ass. He used the hand that was on Dean’s back to pull him onto the bed. Once they were on the bed Cas flipped them so that he was on top. Dean tried to flip them but Cas wouldn’t let him. “ This is about you.” Cas said after breaking the kiss to kiss down Dean neck and throat.  
Dean wasn’t used to anything being about him but hearing Cas say that he decided to just go with it. Cas smiled and gently bit at Dean’s sweet spot when he felt him relax. Dean took a deep breath and shut his eyes as Cas sucked and gently bit is sweet spot right at his adams apple. Cas stopped sucking on his spot and started kissing down Dean’s body stopping at his nipples to bite and pinch them. Dean made a light whimpering sound as Cas twisted his left nipple and bit and sucked on his right before switching. Cas did this for a few minutes before kissing his way farther down and blowing on Dean’s belly button. He then moved down one leg kissing it before moving to the other. “Cas… touch me.” Dean said in a low sultry voice. “I am Dean.” Cas replied just as he twisted one of Dean’s nipples to prove his point. “Not like that.” Dean groaned. “Then how?” Cas replied smirking. The longer he was here with Dean the more he felt like he knew what he was doing. “ My co–cock.” Dean replied.  
Cas nodded then said “ Your wish is my command.” Cas stopped pinching Dean’s nipples and used both hands to pick Dean’s hard on up and slowly started rubbing it. Dean groaned and covered his mouth embarrassed. “Don’t.. I want to hear you.” Castiel said as he bent down and took Dean into his mouth. “Fuck!” Dean groaned out as he tossed his head to the side. “ Cas.. not gonna be able to last with your mouth.“Dean managed to mumble out. Cas only lowered his head farther. Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas suck him. After a second he pulled Cas off of his cock and said "Want to cum..with you in me.” Cas just blinked in surprise.  
Dean gave Cas a small smile before flipping over and sticking his ass in the air. “You need to prepare me. Lube in the drawer.” Dean told him. Cas managed to get up and grab the lube before he sat back behind Dean. Cas stared at Dean’s pretty little hole and licked his lips. He had to taste Dean. Cas bent down and quickly licked Dean’s hole. “Fuck!” Dean moaned out. Cas did it again this time slower. Dean moaned louder and pushed back. Cas licked his lips then licked Dean again. After a few minutes Dean loosened up and Cas stiffened his tongue and entered Dean slowly tongue fucking him. “Yes! Ohh!ahh!! "Dean moaned out as he started pushing back on Cas’s tongue. After doing this for a couple of minutes Cas poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it up before inserting a digit beside his tongue. This new feeling had Dean moaning louder. Cas sucked Dean with his finger and tongue for a few minutes before he removed his tongue and added another finger. He then began scissoring him.” So tight.“ Cas groaned and Dean squeezed his fingers.  
"Need you now.. can’t wait.” Dean said as he flipped himself over keeping Cas in him. “Arenyoy sure?” Cas asked. Dean nodded before moaning “Fuck me Cas.” Cas removed his finger and lubed his cock up before lining up with Dean’s hole. Dean’s eyes were open and he looked into Cas’s eyes and nodded. Cas pulled Dean closer before slowly entering him. “So tight! Fuck!” Cas groaned out. He stopped when he saw Dean’s face scrunched up in pain. “Dean?” He asked concerned. “I’m fine.. just gotta adjust."Dean said! Cas nodded and bent down and kissed Dean. Fates a moment Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist and pulled Cas farther in. When Dean did that Cas thrusted and entered him all the way. At the same time seeing his cock disappear completely inside of Dean caused his wings to come out.  
Dean’s eyes widen at the sight of Cas’s wings. They were black and silver and beautiful. "Wow!” Dean said looking at them. “Can I?” Dean asked as he slowly moved his hips in a circle. Cas nodded knowing what Dean wanted. Cas bent down and kissed Dean as Dean slowly ran his fingers over his wings. Dean first touched his butter feathers then he touched the feather closer to his shoulder blades as he did this Cas groaned. Cas started to slowly rock in and out of Dean. At first Dean just made light moans but when Cas angled his hips and thruster deeper Dean arched his back and pulled Cas’s wings while moaning “right there.” Cas nodded and started thrusting into Dean at the same angle over and over! “Fuck! Yes!” Dean moaned. “Damn you’re squeezing me so tight.” Cas groaned as he picked up his pace.  
“Harder!” Dean moaned out as he pinched his own nipple with one hand and pulled at Castiel’s wing with the other. Cas started thrusting harder and faster. He would pull almost completely out before thrusting back in as hard and deep as he could landing on Dean prostate every time! “Yes!! Yes!” Dean groaned out as he felt the build up. Cas continued to Fuck Dean as he bit on Dean neck and sucked his claim onto Dean. “Fuck!” Cas groaned. Dean started trying to meet Cas thrust with his own. “ so close! I’m so close!” He groaned. Dean moved his hand to touch himself but Can stopped him. “You’re gonna cum just from my cock.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear like it was a secret.  
Dean’s eyes opened a little in surprised and he looked at Cas through his lust blown eyes and managed to say “yes!” Cas started thrusting harder, faster, and deeper than he already was and he pulled at Dean’s nipples. “Yes!! FUCK!! OHHJ! AHHH!! CAS!!!” Dean screamed as his balls pulled closer to his body and he came on his and Cas’s stomach. Cas continued to fuck Dean through his orgasm. He thruster three more times before Dean clamping down on his cock became to much as he shoot his load into Dean while quietly muttering “Dean” over and over.  
As Cas and Dean came down from the best orgasm that either of them had ever felt they looked into each other’s eyes and rested their heads together. After a few minutes Cas gently pulled out of Dean and played down beside him. The two of them looked around the room and noticed it was destroyed because of Castiel’s grace but neither of them cared. Cas pulled Dean close and kissed his neck and whispered to him ’~“ I love you Dean. Happy Birthday!” Dean smiled and said “ love you to!” Before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of being wrapped in Cas’s arms. They would clean up and deal with the mess later but for now they were happy and content right where they were!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
